


Girl's Day Out: Bucky Barnes One Shot

by lillyhopeholmes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes likes mani pedis, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, Gen, Nail Polish, One Shot, Relax - Freeform, girls day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyhopeholmes/pseuds/lillyhopeholmes
Summary: Natasha, Wanda and Pepper are having a Girl's Day and want Bucky to come. Bucky isn't so sure that he wants to.





	Girl's Day Out: Bucky Barnes One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped in my head while my grandma and I were having our nails done.

“Now, I’m tellin’ you I’m no dame!” Bucky was nearly growling at Natasha across the breakfast table where everyone was sitting and enjoying themselves.

“C’mon Buck, it’ll be fine. Let the girls have their fun.” Steve spoke up from his seat. Bucky sent a glare at him. Nat, Pepper and Wanda wanted to bring Bucky with them on their monthly mani-pedi spa day and Bucky was not happy.

“Steve, it’s not somethin’ that we’re supposed to do! It’s not natural!” Steve fixed Bucky with a glare. He’d been adjusting to this time fairly well until now. It was like it had flipped a switch somewhere inside of him.

“So is being in a relationship with me, but you manage that.” Clint dropped his fork halfway to his mouth and shouted.

“YES! Wilson you owe me 20$! I told you they were together!” Bucky had turned a frightening shade of crimson and muttered a gruff, fine, in the direction of Steve.

“Thanks, Buck. You’ll love it.” Natasha smirked and rose from the table, taking her empty plate with her. “Wear shorts or pants that can be rolled up past the knee and open toed shoes. Also, bring a hair tie.” 

“But I don’t have open toed shoes.” Nat gave a real smile. 

“Then you’ll have to wear the salon shoes.” 

Once Bucky had finished breakfast and changed into sweatpants and running shoes with a T-shirt and a jacket plus his glove, the quartet left the tower. They took one of Tony’s more expensive cars and made their way to a small vietnamese nail salon in the city. Bucky walked in and immediately regretted every decision in his life that led to this moment. There were women in various stations through the salon, some in chairs having their feet pampered and some at small desks having their nails done. A small woman rushed to them.

“How may I help you?” The lady asked, staring at Bucky. He was sure that he looked about as out of place as a bull in a china shop. For one, he was a man and this was a nail salon and two it was July and he was in sweatpants and a jacket.

“Four pedicures and four manicures, please.” The woman smiled. 

“Of course, Miss Romanov. Pick your colors and we’ll be right with you.”

Bucky gaped at Natasha, “She knows your name.”

“Yes, Buck. We come here every month. You can lose the Jacket and the glove, they know who you are. You’re almost an official Avenger by now.” Bucky sighed and shrugged out of the jacket, stuffing the glove in its pocket. “Now come on, you have to pick your colors.” She led him to a wall with shelves of nail polish bottles in all colors. Bucky was so overwhelmed that he just stood and watched while the girls picked their colors.

Natasha ended up with a bright bubblegum pink that she was using for her fingers and toes, Wanda chose a dandelion yellow for her fingers and a pale pink for her toes and Pepper chose a rich scarlet for both. Pepper looked at Bucky and chose a nice forest green and a baby blue and offered them to him. “Choose.” She said simply. Bucky chose the blue because it kind of matched Steve’s eyes. But he didn’t say that.

Pretty soon the woman, who introduced herself as Kim, came back and ushered them into four large chairs near the back of the salon. There were reservoirs filled with hot water in front of the seat and Bucky stood confused as the girls removed their sandals and placed their feet in the water. Natasha sat on one side of Bucky and Wanda was on his other side with Pepper next to her.

“Roll up your sweatpants, take off your shoes and sit down.” Wanda said gently. Bucky did as he was told and almost immediately relaxed into the hot water. He glanced around the salon, taking in the strange looks people were throwing his way. This was going to be a nightmare. The four sat in their chairs for about five minutes, chatting with each other and telling Bucky what was about to happen when the woman and three other girls came back to their chairs. Kim took Natasha’s chair and two of the girls split off, one taking Wanda, the other Pepper leaving the last for Bucky. 

“My name is Emma. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled as she wheeled a small stool in front of him.

“My name’s Bucky.” He managed a shy smile. She guided one of his feet out of the water and dried it off before clipping his toenails and trimming his cuticles. He was extremely tense the whole time as she repeated the process. She then took out a strange purple sponge and began scrubbing at his feet with it. Bucky nearly fell out of his seat when it began to tickle.

“Does it hurt?” The girl asked, wide eyed.

“No. Uh it jus’ tickles.” Bucky hid his face behind his hair as Natasha giggled from beside him.

“Okay.” The girl said, going back to the tickle torture. When that was finally over, she rubbed lotion into his legs and wrapped them in hot towels.

She massaged his legs through the towels and Bucky could have married her at how good it felt. Finally she removed the towels and used the blue polish to paint his toes. She reached into a cabinet behind him, producing foam flip flops and she slid them onto his feet.

“I’ll do your hands now.” She led him to one of the desks and filled a small crystal bowl with water. Natasha, Wanda and Pepper were almost done with their pedicures and they would be taking the desks around him when they finished.

“What should I do with the metal hand?” The girl asked. There wasn’t any odd emotion in her voice, she was very professional.

“Oh, uh just leave it. I don’t have nails on it and the paint wouldn’t stay anyway.” Bucky shrugged. The girl smiled, soaking his flesh hand in the bowl and finishing his manicure similar to how she did the pedicure. The girls had all finished and Pepper paid before they left. They had informed Bucky that he couldn’t put his shoes on until the polish dried and that he might as well just wear the foam sandals until the reached the tower. 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Natasha smirked at him from the passenger seat of the car. Pepper was driving and he and Wanda were in the back. 

“It wasn’t the worst thing ever but I swear I didn’t see a single penis toting person in that joint.” Bucky huffed as the girls laughed. 

“That’s because boys are rare in nail salons. I just knew you’d enjoy it so I brought you.” Bucky glared at her.

“You just wait until this paint dries, I’ll kick your ass so far into next month you’ll be gettin’ another Pedicure.” Wanda and Pepper laughed as Natasha smirked.

“Does that mean you’re coming with us next time?” Bucky sighed. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to go back. He couldn’t stop glancing at his fingers now that there was color on them. 

“Fine, but I’m pickin’ the colors next time.” The girls laughed as they pulled up to the tower. 

“C’mon Barnes. Let’s go see that lover-boy of yours.” Nat grinned as Bucky carefully maneuvered his foam clad feet out of the car, not wanting to mess up the girl’s hard work. The four rode the elevator up to the common floor and nobody said a word about Bucky’s fingers and toes. Not even Clint who looked like he was about to explode. Everyone knew Bucky would kill anyone who tried. Except for Steve and maybe Peter but no one had to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was interesting.


End file.
